


Distracted

by CleoJo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoJo/pseuds/CleoJo
Summary: I have this head canon that Mycroft isn't necessarily as emotionally constipated as everyone assumes. I also think that he made the first overtures with respect to a relationship with Lestrade.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> First post in this fandom, I own nothing, and should continue in my day job as a scientist.

His fingers could almost wrap completely around the glass of scotch he held aloft. Normally he’d sip and then return it to the side table to his right, but this was the third (?) glass that we’ve shared tonight, and he was gesturing with it. Not enough to slosh the liquid, just a slight pointed movement in the air. I’d tell you what exactly it was a gesture for, but I was watching his fingers, not quite paying attention to his words. 

I made an agreeing noise, not quite taking my eyes from the glass. He made one in return, lifting the glass to his lips. This time returning the glass to the table. While I always took the scotch that he offered, I never quite got over the slight tingle the liquid gave as soon as it passed my lips. A tingle that I’d sometimes lick away, sometimes pouting or pursing my lips. I wonder if he felt that tingle too. I was watching his lips, maybe they had more of a tingle because of how thin they were, maybe it was less. Oh, he was a lip licker. Just the smallest hint of a tongue wiped away the feeling. Again, he mentioned something, and because I was paying attention to his lips, and his lip divot (what did Sherlock call that again? Philtrum?) I didn’t catch it. 

“Are you quite well, Gregory? You seem to be elsewhere tonight. Shall I call you a car?” 

“Oh… no, I’m good. I was just distracted for a moment. I’m good.” 

“Excellent. As I was saying, I was in a meeting with some other minor officials, in which I wasn’t really needed….”

This time I was trying to really concentrate on his face, look at him as he was talking, listening to his words. Unfortunately, his hand reached up to smooth back his hair. The late hour, probably even later for him, was causing what ever product he used to smooth is forelock back was giving up the ghost. His hand seemed to move it just enough to cause it to demonstrate it’s curl. I was looking at him, watching him talk, watching all of his movements and only sounds were getting to me. 

“… and then I decided that this junior minister had a rather good point….. there were no chances to redo decisions that impacted your life…. I’ve always admired you…” 

His eyes because lively, full of mirth and hesitation. They looked beautiful like that. They were eyes that you’d feel bad not looking into if you were kissing their owner. 

“… I’ve never been certain if you’d entertain an advance from another man… I supposed we get on well enough to see….” 

Shit. I stopped listening again. He’s looking at me as if I’m needed to reply. 

“Certainly. I wholeheartedly agree.” 

“I know you haven’t been paying attention to my words. You’ve been staring at me for the last 15 minutes with a strange look upon your face. I despise having to repeat myself, Gregory.”

“I’m really sorry. I have something on my mind tonight, it’s nothing bad. Why don’t you tell me the thing that you needed me to hear, and we wrap this up.”

“That is exactly what I’ve been trying to do.” He smirked. How I wish I was the cause of that smirk in other circumstances. 

“Gregory, I admire you. I think that we should think about extending our friendship into a relationship.”  
“Certainly. I wholeheartedly agree.”

“Damn it Gregory. I was hoping you’d listen this time.” 

I stood, walked to his chair, grasped his hand and guided him to a standing position. Looking into those eyes, I softly said, “I was listening. And this is what I was thinking about all evening.” 

I leaned in to kiss him. Not closing my eyes.


End file.
